Escape
by Farore-Din-Nayru
Summary: "He had to escape. If not to preserve his own life, then so he could help Zelda. Link checked behind him. Although naturally slow, the Redeads were catching up with him, due to his severely injured leg. There were too many to take on. He'd surely get overwhelmed. Link had to choice to run through the dark passageways, lest he be killed."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**So I wrote this for day ten of the Bonus Zelda Challenge (which you can find at 30 Day Legend of Zelda Challenge's Facebook page): "Come up with a (very) short story using the words Link, Redead, Hookshot, Escape, Empty Bottle and Fairy." My friend insisted I post it. So here it is:**

* * *

He had to escape.

If not to preserve his own life, then so he could help Zelda.

Link checked behind him.

Although naturally slow, the Redeads were catching up with him, due to his severely injured leg.

There were too many to take on. He'd surely get overwhelmed.

Link had to choice to run through the dark passageways, lest he be killed.

He came to a crossroad.

Down one he could only see murky darkness, but in the other a light shined in the distance.

Taking the obvious route, Link hurried as fast as he could towards the source of light.

Perhaps this was his way out?

Before he could go very far, he felt something tugging in his injured leg, making him cry out in pain.

He glanced behind him.

One of the faster Redeads had caught up with him, and was now gnawing on his leg.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Link reached behind him for his sword. Hacking desperately away, he finally managed to kill the monster.

By then, the others were paces away.

He couldn't move his leg.

Rummaging through his pack, he found his last helping of Lon Lon milk, gulping it down quickly. He stashed the empty bottle back were he found it.

His health now partially restored, Link made a mad break for the light.

Just when he thought he was going to make it, he ran face first into a wall.

Groaning in pain, he found the source of light was coming from above.

Far, far above.

"No!" Link screamed. He was so close. So very close!

He turned on his heels at the sound of insistent moans behind.

The Redeads had caught up.

He screamed as they closed in, gnawing at his flesh. He felt then all overtop of him, each wanting a taste. He bled from wounds all over his body.

Slowly, he slipped into death.

* * *

**A cliffhanger!?**

**Edit:**

**I'm so VERY sorry for not writing the next chapter. I know, I'm a bad person. Now if you want to see a sneak-peek of the next chapter, head on over to my blog ( .ca). I promise it will be up by March 23. If it's not, then I've probably been eaten by a shark **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who's still alive! Shocking, right? No, I did not get eaten by sharks. I'm simply a procrastinator with writers block. But here it is! Chapter 2 of Escape! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

With a gasp, Link was pulled out of the dark abyss of death.

For a moment, all he could see was a bright light, which circled around him before disappearing.

He had completely forgotten about the fairy he had in his pack!

With a start, he became painfully aware of his surroundings.

Redeads were still piled on top of him.

With his health and magic meter fully restored, Link was ready to take them on.

He quickly (and awkwardly, being underneath a pile of Redeads) cast Nayru's Love, sending them all sprawling away from the shield.

_Great, now what?_ He thought.

Then he remembered something.

He looked up.

The only way out was through the opening above.

With a smirk, he pulled out his hook shot, aiming it at a tree.

"It's been fun, but just remember: when you mess with the Hero of Time, you're going to... Um... Not win!"

With that, he released the chain, sending him flying to the sky above.

* * *

He landed with a THUD.

He quickly evaluated his surroundings.

It seems that he found himself in a field near the outskirts of Hyrule.

It's strange where creepy, redead-infested, underground passageways can take you, huh?

The blue light around him slowly crackled away, making home feel vulnerable once more.

Carefully, he peered down the hole.

He could just see the Redeads down there, trying to climb the walls.

Link shuddered. There were few things he hated more than Redeads.

If only he hadn't forgotten the Ocarina of Time on Epona, and didn't break his leg, he could have made short work of them!

Link sighed, and whistled for Epona.

She arrived quickly, neighing softly to her owner.

Link gave her a carrot before climbing on.

"To Hyrule Castle!" He proclaimed.

"To Zelda..."

* * *

**So, I suppose my question for all of you is whether you'd like this to become s full story, or just leave it where it is. Even if one person (besides Niffler81) would like it to continue, I will most likely do so. And hopefully in short order, too. (There is a poll up on my profile. Please vote there).**

**Now you may have noticed the "Hero of Time" bit in there. If I write another chapter you'll see how that fits in ;). **

**Oh! Does anyone know if the sages who sealed Ganondorf in the Mirror of Twilight are the same as the ones from Ocarina of Time? An answer is much appreciated!**

**Edit: Many thanks to Kriir for answering my question. And it shall continue! Look forward to another chapter in a week (or two if I make it long).**


End file.
